


lean on me

by mansaeera



Series: what you do for me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But they're mentioned, Fluff, M/M, jihoon needs a break, mingyu provides one, the others aren't rlly prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansaeera/pseuds/mansaeera
Summary: with late nights in the studio comes a worrisome boyfriend





	

It was late. Really late, as in half past midnight, and Jihoon was still in the studio. Everyone else had left, save for a certain Kim Mingyu, but God knows where he ran off to.  
  
Jihoon was getting frustrated with how long this was taking. He couldn't find the perfect sound. A chord was always out of place, the rhythm was always wrong, it was always flawed in one way or another, despite his best efforts.  
  
He twisted the wire of his headphones, trying to think of a good reason for why nothing was turning out the way he'd envisioned it, but the only conclusion that came to mind was that he himself were the problem.  
  
His frustration was rising at an unfair pace, so when he heard the faint but familiar noise of the studio door opening and closing, Jihoon groaned and nearly tore his headphones off as he turned around, ready to yell at whoever decided it was an amazing idea to interrupt him, only to find that it was the aforementioned Kim Mingyu, with the food Jihoon vaguely remembered him saying he had to pick up before his order was cancelled.  
  
Jihoon's features softened and smoothed over in an instant as Mingyu cast him a curious look, and Jihoon almost felt like applauding him for not questioning anything. He merely set the food down next to the small couch at the end of the room and led Jihoon over to it, sitting down and pulling the shorter down with him.  
  
Despite how opposed he was to taking a break, Jihoon got comfortable on Mingyu's lap rather quickly. He was used to the younger interrupting him after all, and he knew he meant well. It was hard not to forgive him with that troublesome soft spot anyway.  
  
And so they ate in silence, no talking, no jokes cracked. Just a simple, comfortable silence between the two of them.  
  
After they both finished up, Jihoon cleaned up the studio and went back to work, once again on Mingyu's lap with the boy's arms wrapped around his waist and his chin perched on his hyung's shoulder. Occasionally the older would shift the headphones off of his head and onto Mingyu's, to which the boy would either nod or pull a face and shake his head. Jihoon couldn't help but crack a small smile once he turned back around because of Mingyu's honesty.  
  
After a few more hours, time always seems to fly by faster when you're occupied, Mingyu managed to convince Jihoon to take another break. ' _You shouldn't overwork yourself so much, hyung. Carats would understand if you took a small break,_ ' he said. Jihoon complied nonetheless, cutting the steady flow of music to his ears and putting the headphones down before allowing Mingyu to guide him to the couch.  
  
Eventually the concept of a 'small break' apparently became too little, because Jihoon found himself curled around Mingyu, his breath steadying and his eyes drooping as he dozed off. He felt a pair of lips press against his forehead lightly, and arms wrapped around his waist once more.  
  
Jihoon faintly remembers hearing a muttered 'I love you' just before he drifted off, but filed it away for the morning, after he had a cup of coffee and felt like a functional human being again.  
  
(In the early hours of morning, the other members peeked into the studio expecting to find Jihoon still working and Mingyu passed out on the couch. However, they never expected to see the two of them asleep and entangled together. None of them woke the boys, but decided they'd interrogate Mingyu about it later.)


End file.
